


i might be into her

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alicia's POV, F/F, Present Tense, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa Diaz is a mystery. Alicia isn't any kind of detective, but she's sure that she's going to get to know Rosa very well.





	i might be into her

“Uh-lee-shah!” My sister Samantha pronounces every syllable of my name ever so carefully.

“Yeah?” I answer her from the couch.

“I need you to watch baby Andromeda while I run to the grocery store,” she says, bouncing the three year old on her hip. I sigh, but hold out my arms to take my niece.

“Why’d you name her Andromeda, anyways? I don’t think she’s gonna like it when she’s older.”

“Andromeda is a cool-ass name!” Sam protests. “She’s named after a constellation.”

“Which is only one step above being named after an American Girl doll, Samantha.” I say, and Sam rolls her eyes. She grabs her purse off of the table and waves goodbye as she steps out of the apartment.

“Be back quickly!” I call after her. I can’t watch Andy for long. I’m supposed to be on my work shift. The baby gurgles and pulls at my hoodie strings.

“C’mon Andy. Do you want a cookie?” I ask her, standing up and walking into the kitchen. She smiles, which I take as a yes. I set her on the floor and open a pack of Chips Ahoy, taking one for myself and handing one to Andy. She slobbers over it ecstatically.

The phone rings from the counter, and I hurry to answer it. I don’t understand why Sam still has a landline, but then again Sam’s a mess when it comes to taking care of her cell. Either she loses it or she forgets to charge it.

“Hello?” I say through a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

“Sammie?”

“Hi, Luke. It’s Alicia,” It’s Luke, my brother in law. He’s a good match for Sam. While Sam can’t pair two socks together, Luke can organize a bookshelf by genre, color-code a wardrobe, and write in neat cursive. He’s the epitome of organized father.

“Alicia! Hi! I tried calling Sam on her cell, but she didn’t pick up.” Luke explains.

“That’s because it’s out of battery and Andy is currently covering it with crumbs,” I say, casually watching my niece pick up Sam’s phone and turn it around on the table.

“Ah, well, I had to tell Sam that we’re out of double A batteries. Also, we’re out of bread and milk, too.” Luke sounds like he’s in a hurry. Most of the time he is in a hurry, seeing his job as a game designer. He usually manages to finish a project right before the deadline, though.

“Actually, Sam just went to the grocery store. I’m sure she’ll get the milk and bread, but I can’t guarantee you your batteries. Sorry, buddy,” I say cheerfully and hang up. My relationship with Luke is like that. It’s blunt and quick.

“Andy! No!” I turn to Andy, who has currently finished her cookie and is trying to put my sister’s phone in her mouth. I tug it from her grasp, and she stares at me with wide eyes. “Okay, c’mon. Let’s get you into something other than that shirt. I hate it.” I pick Andy up. Her shirt currently says ‘I have the World’s Greatest Mom,’ which is definitely not true. I plan on getting her a shirt that says ‘My Aunt is Awesome,’ which is one hundred percent true.

“Aah.” Andy says

“Aah...licia,” I suggest to her.

“Aah… wee-huh.”

“Close enough.”

I carry Andy to her room and search through her closet for something nicer. I finally settle on a pink t-shirt with a cartoon slice of pizza on the front.

“Ppphhh-issah,” Andy squeals when she sees it. My niece is a huge fan of pizza, which is something I definitely taught her to love.

I put the shirt on her, and carry her into the living room to turn on Care Bears. Care Bears is Andy’s favorite. She loves it so much that she’ll watch the same episode over and over again.

While Andy watches her show, I scroll through google news. I like to keep up with events, even though most political things are not looking very good in the United States.

Forty-five minutes later, Samantha bursts in with an arm full of groceries. I start to help her, and see a package of triple A batteries.

“Ah, so close!” I say, pulling them out of the bag.

“What?” Sam asks in confusion. “They’re batteries.”

“Yes, but your husband wanted double A batteries, not triple A.” I explain. Sam shuts her eyes at her own exasperation.

“Never mind that,” she says after a moment. “How’s the baby?”

I gesture towards the couch and grin before checking my phone. “Ugh! I gotta run! Someone needs a ride and I appear to be available.” I make my way towards the door to leave.

“Wait! Will you be here tomorrow to baby-sit Andromeda? At five?” Sam calls. I turn back and look at her.

“Um, can you drop her off at my place?”

“Sure,” Sam say happily. I wave goodbye to Andy and shut the door.

Two minutes later, I’m in my car. I quickly check my phone for the rider information. I’m supposed to pick up a Rosa in about five minutes.

I slam my foot on the accelerator and speed up. I hate being late.

I navigate my way through the streets and finally pull up to the location to pick up my rider. There is a tall and muscular man standing next to a pretty woman with curly hair. I roll down the window.

“Hi. I’m here to pick up Rosa. Are you the one I’m looking for?”

The man looks giddy, and the woman sighs in an exasperated manner at him.

“Yeah, I’m Rosa.” She says, and gets into the car. The man gets into the back, carrying a package.

“Hey! I’m Terry. We’re running this wedding veil to the dry cleaners for our friend, who’s getting married today!” He seems soft for such a big guy like him.

I reply shortly. “That’s cool!”

Rule number one for me: don’t engage in conversation unless the rider talks first. I feel as if I might break this rule during the ride, because Rosa seems quiet. She gazes out of the window and watches traffic. I’m not sure what to say to her, though, but I do want to talk to her.

“So, um, you come around here often?” I say lamely. She turns to look at me.

“I live here.”

“Yeah! Of course! I mean, you… drive on these roads?” I want to slap myself. I sound so stupid.

“Rosa has a motorcycle,” Terry says from the backseat. Thank god for him making this conversation an ounce less awkward.

“Oh! I love motorcycles. I used to ride around on my uncle’s when he’d visit.” I glance at Rosa, and am relieved to see the corner of her lips tugging up. Suddenly, I feel a little bit more confident. “You seem cool,” I say to Rosa, earning a half smile.

“I like to think that.”

“You have good style, too. I love your jacket.” From the rear-view mirror, I see Terry lighting up with joy. I can’t tell why, though. It’s not like I’m complimenting him. I turn at a yellow light and roll up to the dry cleaners.

“Okay, I’ll be out here in twenty minutes,” I say as Rosa and Terry get out of my car.

While they are at the dry cleaners, I wander around the sidewalks. I make sure that I’m not too far away from my car, though. I love how there are so many people walking around. They’re all different, too. You could meet anyone in Brooklyn and they could be your new best friend. Either that or they could be a dangerous criminal or someone who pees in the trash cans.

I stumble into an thrift shop that I’ve driven past a couple of times, but never cared to actually go in. The stuff is neat. There’s a lot of cool jewelry, and I browse through it.

I purposely look through the stuff slowly to pass more time. A while later, I settle on a simple bracelet with silver stars on it. It’s cheap, too. Well, as cheap as you can get in Brooklyn.

I purchase it quickly and wait for Rosa and Terry by my car. When they finally come out of the shop, I get into my car and start it up.

Terry carries the dry cleaners bag with him, and Rosa gets into the car. “Neat bracelet,” she says at my new bracelet. I bite my lip and then smile.

“Thanks,” I say. Terry looks like he’s about to explode with happiness in the backseat.

As I stop at a red light, I glance sideways at Rosa. “Girl, your hair looks amazing. Those curls are popping,” I compliment her.

“Ah, thanks,” she says simply.

After I let them off, I receive another ping on my phone. Someone else wants a ride. I check the name and sigh. It’s some sort of idiot, because they’ve registered under the name ‘Captain Underpants.’ I get riders like this all the time, and it only irks me a little. I’ve gotten used to giving strange people rides, though I do keep pepper spray with me just in case someone tries something.

An average looking man wearing a funky looking hat gets into the backseat, and I proceed to drive him to a bakery. He hums but he doesn’t speak, so I don’t speak. When I’ve almost reached his destination, he stops me.

“Right here will be fine,” he says, so I let him off there. I watch as he walks down the sidewalk before I drive on. I check my watch and see that my shift will be ending in five minutes.

I’m deciding if I should go and grab a latte or go home when my phone buzzes. It’s a call from the driving company. I wonder what I did this time.

“Alicia. My shift ends in five,” I say, picking up the call.

“You drove a Rosa Diaz today, right?”

“Ye-” before I can reply, my boss cuts in.

“She needs you to come back to where you picked her up. She left something in your car,” the boss says.

“Got it,” I hang up. I’m a little excited to see her again. If I have to be honest, the woman is gorgeous and I think I might be into her. That is, if she want to talk to me and if she’s queer.

I turn back and find myself in traffic again. I know where I’m going, but right now I feel a little too joyful that I think that I should be. I mean, I’ve done this before. Tons of people have left shit in the back of my car and I’ve had to get it back to them. But, I’m actually happy to be taking the time to go and see Rosa again. And maybe Terry. Probably him too.

A while later, I see Terry and Rosa. I roll down the window. “Hey, you needed to see me again?”

“Rosa’s single!” Terry calls.

“What?” I ask. Something flutters in my chest. It’s good to know that she’s single, but I wonder why Terry’s telling me. I mean, I’m not some hot smart dude which is probably the kind of person that Rosa’s into. Still, it makes me happy. She’s single. So am I.

“Ignore him.” Rosa says quickly. Maybe she doesn’t like me. Probably.

“We left a dry cleaning bag in your backseat,” Terry says.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t see anything but you can take a look,” I tell him. Terry goes around to the side of my car and opens the door to look for his bag. A second later, his head pops back up.

“The veil’s not here, Rosa!” he panics. “We’re so screwed!”

“Hold on,” I say, weirdly determined to help them. “Don’t freak out. I open the car door and step out and onto the sidewalk. As I turn my head, my hair swishes in the air. I look up and see Rosa staring at me with wide eyes.

“Rosa! What the hell are you doing?” Terry’s voice snaps her out of her trance.

“What? You were the one that said-”

“That was before the veil went missing, when life was breezy!” Terry really seems frantic now. I wonder what Rosa was talking about; what Terry had said before the veil went missing. I clear the thought out of my head and try to think about finding their friend’s wedding veil.

After a few minutes of considering what to do, I drive them back to where ‘Captain Underpants’ told me to drop him off.

“So, I only had one passenger after you, and he got off here.” I tell Rosa and Terry when we all get out of my car.

“Well, what did he look like?” Rosa asks. I rack my brain for an answer.

“I don’t know. I mean, he was wearing some dumb hat.” I shake my head slightly. “I’m sorry, I know that’s not helpful. All hats are dumb.”

I stare at Rosa. ‘All hats are dumb.’ She said the last part with me. At the same time. I laugh. She does too, and lets out this adorable little snort.

“What the hell? Is that your laugh? Also, quit vibing and help me solve this,” Terry says. He’s obviously very concerned about this veil, and I can tell that he’s thinking hard as to where it is.

“Sorry, man. It’s what the universe wants,” Rosa replies without looking at him. We’re still making eye contact. I suddenly feel a little nervous, even though I love making eye contact with people. It puts them on edge and reveals truths. I smile without showing any teeth, and Rosa does the same.

“Screw the universe. The universe is a dick,” Terry say. I would’ve agreed with him if I hadn’t met Rosa today, because meeting Rosa is really the best thing that the universe has really done for me.

“Maybe it fell out when he got out of the car,” I suggest.

“Wow, you are so smart,” Rosa says. I feel heat rising to my face. She called me smart. Rosa called me smart. I really might be into her.

“Oh, here it is,” Terry says. He’s crouched down on the side of the street and holding a white bag with his finger tips. “Uh oh, it’s kinda dirty looking. But you know, that’s why they put it in a dry cleaning bag. I’m sure everything inside is-” He pauses, and then looks up. “Nope. soaked in urine. Damn it, New York!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Do you guys need anything? I can help,” I tell them. Terry stand up, leaving the ruined veil at the side of the street.

“Okay, I’m gonna go home and see if I can find Sharon’s old veil. Did Sharon even wear a veil? Uh, I can’t remember. Anyways, I’ll get something together. You two go… get something for Amy.” Terry says. He turns and runs down the sidewalk. He’s fast. Within a few seconds, we can’t see him at all.

“Sharon’s his wife. He has three kids,” Rosa tells me as we get into my car.

“Aw. I have literally no experience with kids. Seriously, I don’t know why my sister ever lets me baby-sit my niece.” I say, starting up the car.

“Cool. How old is she?”

"My sister or my niece?" I joke, earning a smile from Rosa.

"Niece," she says.

“Uh, three. So, where are we headed to?” I ask.

“Wedding stuff, uh, wedding stuff. What do they have at wedding?” Rosa thinks aloud.

“Cake, flowers, rings, decorations, maybe tulle, oh, and love.” I suggest.

“Yeah, let’s just go and find a place where they sell love. Who knows, maybe we’ll get a fifty percent off coupon. That’s perfect. I’ll just go and hand a box full of love to Amy as to say ‘hey, I know I ruined your wedding because we left your veil, but you know, here’s some love to patch everything right back up.’ Perfect.”

Amy is probably the bride. I can’t tell if Rosa is joking, or serious, or on the verge of a breakdown. And I’m not sure how I can comfort her.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You’re fine, Rosa. Let’s go get flowers. I think I know a place.”

A while later, I pull up to Luke’s studio. Rosa clicks the radio off, and gets out of the car. She looks confused.

“A game studio? We’re gonna find flowers here?”

“No,” I say, and point across the street. “That’s a florist shop that is probably still open. I’ve came around here.”

“What, to get flowers for a boyfriend?” Again, I can’t tell if she’s joking or not.

“No! A boyfriend? Totally not. I swing both ways. I just know a guy around here.” And to further specify to her that I was in no way romantically involved with ‘the guy’ I say, “My brother in law works at the studio.”

“Oh,” Rosa says, but I can see her smiling. “Same. I mean, not about the brother in law thing. I have no idea where my brother in law works. But I’m bi.”

Now it’s my turn to smile. “I’m also single,” I mention under my breath. Rosa hears it.

“Cool.”

We cross the street to the shop. The shop is kinds empty, as not a lot of people really get flowers at this time of day. A girl wearing a blue shirt with white shorts bound over. She wear gloves, so I assume that she works here.

“Hi! How can I help you?”

I look at Rosa with my best ‘I can handle this’ look. “Hi! We’re in a last minute crisis here. Can we get a ‘I’m sorry that I messed up but here are some flowers for you to hold at your wedding to make up for it’ bouquet?” I say quickly. The girl looks unfazed. She runs through the shop, grabbing different flowers and assembling them into a bouquet at top speed.

Rosa looks amazed. “That’s so cool,” she murmurs under her breath, and I agree with her. The girl hands me the bouquet and Rosa pays in cash. We step out of the shop and head back to my car.

“So, where do you want me to drop you?” I ask Rosa. Rosa shrugs.

“Actually, do you think you could drop me off at my work? That’s where my friends are trying to fix the wedding. There was this whole bomb threat and the venue got evacuated.” Rosa says.

I gape at her. “A bomb threat?”

“Yeah. My friend Amy’s arch-nemesis apparently.”

“Wow. Okay. Where do you work?” I ask. I’m hoping that the place she works at is far away; I like talking to her.

“There’s a police precinct: the ninety-ninth precinct.” Rosa says casually, examining her nails.

“You’re a cop?”

“Detective, actually.”

Wow. Rosa Diaz is a super badass woman. She is so cool. I might want to marry her. But then again, I say that about nearly every cool woman that I meet.

“Cool,” I reply nonchalantly, as if I’m not comparing my lame-ass job to her super cool right outta Criminal Minds job. Well, not exactly right out of Criminal Minds. She’s not really an FBI agent, but a detective is super cool too. I used to love murder mysteries when I was a kid. Law and Order and Criminal Minds were my top two shows.

She tells me where the ninety-ninth precinct is, and I drive her there. I stop at the front of the precinct, and sigh.

She doesn’t get out of my car, though. She turns towards me and makes eye contact. “What, you’re not gonna give me your number?”

I almost laugh out loud. This woman is amazing. I pull out a pad of sticky notes and fins a pen to scribble down my number. I’m sort of ‘old-fashioned’ that way. Or that’s how Sam puts it.I watch as she takes the sticky note and then leaves. She walk into the building, and I’m hoping that I’ll get a text from her soon.


End file.
